The present invention is directed generally to the field of disk drives and, more particularly, to a ramp arrangement for use as part of a disk drive and method.
Hard disk drives are a well-known form of digital storage arrangement using at least one disk that is supported for rotation. An actuator arrangement generally provides for pivotal movement of one or more transducers for use in performing data accesses using the rotating disk. Hard disk drives are susceptible to operational problems when the head or heads contact the disk, for example, as a result of reception of a mechanical shock. In the absence of rotation of the media, head to disk contact is sometimes catastrophic, since the slider which supports the heads can become stuck to the disk; relative movement can thereafter tear the head(s) from the actuator arm.
In view of the foregoing, the prior art contains a number of approaches for moving the heads to an unloaded position, out of contact with a data surface of the disk, for example, when the disk is rotating slower than normal, not rotating or no data accesses are anticipated. One arrangement for parking the head arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,785 issued to Morehouse et al (hereinafter Morehouse). The latter describes a ramp configuration wherein the head arrangement is unloaded as a lift tab rides against a ramp and is, thereafter, seated in some sort of detent that is formed in the ramp. This form of hard disk drive can be generally referred to as a load/unload drive. While the Morehouse ramp was generally effective for its intended purposes, more recent developments have necessitated improvements. In particular, there remains a need for a ramp arrangement which is appropriate for use in smaller form factor drives.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.